Left 4 Dead Island!
by xGREENCATx
Summary: Welcome to... LEFT 4 DEAD ISLAND! I'm your host, Chris! But, like always, I won't be doing much in here. Let me tell you the basics, there have been 12 survivrs we've been watching, and so have you. If they want the cute and 1MIL, they are going to be FORCED TO WIN... Now, the teams will be: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, and the Dead Island cast. Wish them luck! They will need it...
1. INTRO

**INTRO**

* * *

"Welcome to... LEFT 4 DEAD ISLAND! I am your host, Chris, As you probably already know. Now, let me tell you about this show. We've selected 12 survivors

biased on their abilities and how long they've survived. We just thought that they would be PERFECT for this show! Don't ya think? Alright; Let's get started. I

managed to kidnap most of the survivors. It was easy. All I had to say was: "THE CHOPPER IS HERE!" And they all ran into my private jet... Weird. Now, I flew

them to a hidden island that's far away from where they last were. I've explained to them the rules and what they need to do to live and escape while getting the

1MIL and the cure to the infection. Aren't I just amazing? I really hope they enjoy this just as much as you..."


	2. Chapter 1: Original Team

*Zoey continued to run ahead of the group with Francis. It was the smartest thing that they could've done since Bill was holding them back. They continued to

run until they reached the chopper. Zoey quickly jumped in and helped Francis in the chopper with her. She quickly turned to the pilot, who looked oddly familiar

to her.*

"FLY! FLY DAMNIT! GO!"

*Zoey then heard him… She slowly turned around… Standing right behind her, holding 3 packs of painpills was him… Somebody that she and Francis tried to

ditch… It was Louis. She backed away slowly from him. He just continued to breathe deeply, watching her. Louis took a step closer.*

"Z-Zoey…"

*He reached his hand towards Zoey, but she quickly slapped It.*

"NO! Bad Louis! Where is Bill?"

*She asked, looking at Francis. He looked at her, and then pointed out the chopper. Zoey quickly got up and looked out to see Bill, slowly but surely, making his

way to the chopper. She shook her head as she pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him. Louis saw this and screamed.*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Louis kicked Zoey in the stomach, and then grabbed the gun. He laughed and threw it out the chopper. Zoey glared at him as she got up and took one of his

pills and dangled it out the chopper.*

"You son-of-a bitch… He is slowing us down…"

*She said, sending Louis an evil grin. Zoey looked at the pills, then back at Louis.*

"Zoey… Don't… P-p-p-p-please…"

*Louis begged her. Zoey laughed and tossed it out the chopper. Louis let out another loud scream as he tried to jump for it, but Francis grabbed him before he

could. Louis began to cry.*

"There, there. It's okay buddy…"

*Francis tried his hardest to try and comfort him. Then, out of nowhere, Bill flew up and fell in the chopper. He let out a yell as he fell on top of Zoey, sending

her flying to the ground.*

"DAH!"

*She screamed as she hit her head and passed out. Bill was still on top of her for a moment. He then pulled out something. Something that was in a white

bottle… He shook it and Louis looked up with a huge grin on his face. Bill tossed the pills over to Louis.*

"Thought ya'd need this."

*Bill said, sending Louis a wink. He then got up and walked over to the pilot who had been oddly quiet throughout this whole scene. Bill patted him on the

shoulder and stared into his eyes for a moment. Then, Bill screamed.*

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*The chopper quickly took off before the tank managed to find his way up to the chopper. Soon, they were flying away from the hospital. Bill grabbed Zoey's

unconscious body and sat her up on the chair, and then he strapped her in. He looked over to see Francis and Louis strapped in as well. He looked at Louis for

another moment, then winked at him again. Louis looked at Bill and gagged, then he continued to choke down his pills.*

"How ya doing back there?"

*The pilot asked. Before anybody could respond, the pilot began to laugh manically.*

"BAHAHAHAHA. I hope you guys like TV, because you're on it! I'm your host, Chris McLean! Now, before you guys say anything, do you want to live? Do you

want the cure? Do YOU! Want 1 MILLION dollars!? Then all you have to do is survive…"

*Louis's eyes widened once Chris mentioned 1 Million Dollars.*

"1-1 Million!? You know how many pills I could buy…"

*Bill looked at Chris with a hopeful smile. Even though half of his teeth were either missing or rotten, he still smiled.*

"The cure? We could save millions! Ah who am I kidding, I just want power."

*Bill said, standing up. He began to walk to Chris, but Chris pulled out a bat, and without even looking, tossed it in the bat, hitting Bill in the back. A loud crack

was heard as Bill fell to the ground.*

"OH-HO!"

*He let out a scream then passed out. Francis sighed and grabbed his body, then he strapped it back in the chair. It was obvious to Francis that they weren't

going to get out of this…*

"Now- You will have 8 other competitors. The goal of the game is to survive. Once your team loses, you will be forced to 'eliminate' somebody from your team,

and to do that… You must vote… But, unlike the show, you won't be sent to a resort. You will be dragged into a pit. You will have no way out, and the special

infected that is in the pit that week will slaughter you, eating the flesh off your bones. Any questions?"

*Everybody was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Chris just smiled and continued to fly.*

"Good, good. We'll be there soon. Just a few more minutes!"

*They were scared, confused, and lost. They didn't know what to do, so they just took it and flew to the island…*


	3. Chapter 2: Team Wanna-be

**Chapter 2: 'Left 4 Dead 2'**

*Run... That's all they could do... is run... Run away from the tanks, and spitters, and hunters. Coach told everybody to wait... Wait until he was done eating

the chocolate... Rochelle wouldn't let that happen. She, being the old hag that she is, has the weirdest obsession over Coach... Everybody says she want's his

saggy, moldy, dusty, chocolate meat. Rochelle, still chasing Coach down, slouched over and groaning as she ran, shot any zombies that came her way.*

"Coachhhhhhhhhhhh..."

*She groaned as she continued to chase him down. It was obvious that Rochelle was the one who signaled the horde for the finale so that she could get to

Coach easier. The team was disorientated and split up. They were somehow at the boathouse finale. How they got there? Well, Ellis, with his obsession over

Zoey, drove the car to where Zoey last told where she would be... Obviously, she lied to get him off her ass. Ellis continued to run from a smoker that kept

expanding his tongue, but not to drag him... Mostly to try and get into his pants.*

"GET THIS THANG AWAY FROM ME YA'LL!"

*He screamed as he continued to run away from the smoker. The smoker just giggled and continued to glide to chase down his pray... As this was going on,

Nick decided to take things into his own hands. Since Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach were all distracting the infected, it gave him time to run into the boathouse and

up to the Gatling gun. He touched the arms of the gun and moaned.*

"Ah... This baby is hard and ready for me. TAKE THIS YOU BITCHES!"

*Nick pulled the trigger and went back and forth; killing all the infected. After about 2,000 bullets or so, they were all dead. He then spotted Rochelle still

chasing down Coach and an evil grin appeared on his face. He aimed the Gatling gun at her and fired. The bullet grazed the side of her face, shooting off her

left ear.*

"BALALAHALAKLA!"

*She groaned and let out some very disturbing noises as she was shot. She quickly pulled out her first aid kit and began to heal herself.*

"Healing. Better patch up the hole..."

*Rochelle said as she healed her ear then brought the renaming bandages down to her lady bits. She stuffed all the bandages in there, then let out a loud

moan. Coach, after had watched Rochelle, ended up puking out all his chocolate that he recently had eaten.*

"OH GOD! NOT MY BABIES!"

*Coach fell to the ground and began to lick up the vomit. Rochelle saw this and slowly crept up behind Coach and began to lick the vomit too. Nick just shook

his head and jumped down. He then walked over to Ellis who had been hiding behind a tree.*

"Is-Is they gone?"

*Ellis asked in his many grammatical errors and his southern accent. Nick sighed and grabbed his hand like a little child.*

"Yes. Now, the chopper is here, which is weird since we're at a boathouse, but whatever. Come on, let's go!"

*Nick dragged Ellis over to Rochelle and Coach and shook his head again.*

"You two, There's chocolate in the heli-"

*Before Nick had time to finish what he was saying, Coach rammed through Ellis and Nick like a elephant as he dashed towards the helicopter. Following quickly behind

him, Rochelle managed to catch up with him and they both jumped in the helicopter. Nick got up and drug Ellis to the chopper. Once everybody was in, He

sighed in relief and turned to face the pilot.*

"Thank god... Let's go! Fly!"

*He demanded. The pilot smiled and nodded and soon took off. The boathouse slowly faded away and it was far out of sight. Nick, along with Ellis and Coach,

were strapped in the seats. Rochelle had made her way into Coach's lap. Coach had tears in his eyes since Nick lied about the chocolate. Nick turned to face

the pilot.*

"Where are we going?"

*The pilot turned on auto-pilot as he walked over to the 4 of them.*

"Hi! Let me introduce myself. I'm now your host... CHRIS McLEAN! Now, before you guys begin to ask questions..."

*Chris pulled out a stun gun and shot it at Rochelle. It clanged onto one of her saggy boobs and began to shock her. She let out a gargling noise as she fell to

the ground. Chris let out a sigh of relief as he retreated the stun gun. He then glanced around the room at the expressions... It was obvious that nobody cared

for her, which made it all the more better.*

"Now, here is what is going on..."

*Chris explained, in full detail, about Left 4 Dead Island. Rochelle, still having a mini-seizure, didn't react to it at all; same with Coach. Ellis was to fascinated on

trying to figure out how a helicopter worked. Nick, being the complete bad ass that he was, pulled out a pistol and aimed it right at Chris's head.*

"Fuck that. You're going to let us out of here right now or so help me god..."

*Chris stared at Nick for a moment, then began to laugh at his threat. He whipped a tear from his face and then shook his head.*

"Sorry. But once you enter, there is no leaving. I made one of your teammates sign all of your life's away, and that person would be... ROCHELLE! So Nick, just

thank her for me once she... recovers."

*With that, Chris turned back and walked back to his seat. He then shut the door so Nick couldn't come in and shoot him and continued to fly. Nick looked down

at Rochelle, who now had white foam coming out of her mouth and drowning in a puddle of her own piss, and just shook his head. He walked back over to his

seat and sat back down.*

"This is going to be one hell of a ride..."

*Nick said as they came closer and closer to Left 4 Dead Island...*


End file.
